poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks
Doraemon's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot The three Rawlins children, Charlie, Carrie, and Paul are evacuated from London, during The Blitz to a remote village of Pepperinge Eye. They are placed in the reluctant care of Miss Eglantine Price, a reclusive woman who agrees to the arrangement temporarily. The children attempt to run away back to London, but change their minds after observing Miss Price attempting to fly on a broomstick. Miss Price reveals she is learning witchcraft through a correspondence school with hopes of using her spells in the British war effort, and offers the children a transportation spell in exchange for their silence. Miss Price casts the spell on a knob that the youngest child, Paul, has removed from the bed in the children’s shared bedroom, and she adds that only Paul can activate the spell. Later, Miss Price receives a letter from her college announcing its closure, thus preventing her from receiving the spell. She convinces Paul to use the enchanted bed to return the group to London and locate the headmaster of the college, Professor Emilius Browne. They discover that Browne is actually a charismatic showman who created the course from an old book he found, and is surprised to learn that the spells actually work for Miss Price, who receives the book from Browne at a deserted home he is occupying, but is distraught to discover the final spell is missing. The group travels to Portobello Road to locate the other half of the book, and are approached by the spiv Swinburne, who takes them to his employer, a mysterious man known as the Bookman, who possesses the other half of the book. They exchange their halves, but they learn only that the spell was inscribed on a medallion that belonged to a sorcerer named Astaroth. The Bookman reveals that the medallion may have been taken by a pack of wild animals, given anthropomorphism by Astaroth, to a remote island called Naboombu. The Bookman thinks the island does not exist until Paul confirms its existence via a storybook he found at Mr. Browne's residence. The group escape on the bed and land in the island’s lagoon and are soon brought before King Leonidas, the hot-tempered lion who rules the island, wearing the Star of Astaroth. Leonidas invites Mr. Browne to act as a referee in a soccer match. The chaotic match ends in Leonidas’ self-proclaimed victory, but Mr. Browne cleverly swaps the medallion with his referee whistle as he leaves. Upon examining the Star, Miss Price learns the desired spell, “Substitutiary Locomotion”, is indeed on the Star. When he discovers the theft, Leonidas pursues the travelers, but Miss Price transforms him into a rabbit to give them time to return. Back home, Miss Price prepares to try out the spell, but the Star has vanished back into the fantasy world where it belonged. Fortunately, Paul reveals that the spell for "Substituitary Locomotion" was in his storybook the whole time. Miss Price tries the spell on Mr. Browne’s shoes; while the spell works and imbues the shoes with life, she finds it difficult to control. Mrs. Hobday, the local supervisor for the children’s refuge, visits and informs Miss Price that the children could move, but Miss Price refuses the offer. Mr. Browne gets cold feet when the children refer to him as a father figure, and returns to London. A platoon of Nazi commandos sneak onto the coast and invades Miss Price’s house, imprisoning her and the children in the local museum. Mr. Browne comes to the rescue after observing more Nazis disabling phone lines, inspiring Miss Price to use "Substitutiary Locomotion" to enchant the museum’s exhibits into an army. The army of knights' armour and military uniforms chase the Nazis away, but not before they destroy Miss Price’s workshop, ending her career as a witch. Though disappointed her career is over, she is happy she played a small part in the war effort. Mr. Browne enlists in the army and departs with the local Home Guard escorting him, while Paul reveals he still has the enchanted bedknob, hinting that they can continue on with their adventures. Trivia * Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films